


Didn't Mean

by Bam4Me



Series: Hear A Bell Ring [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Cat!Obi, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, Obi and Bail are bros, Xanatos lives, best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Sending Jedi to a new world for the first time always comes with it's risks. Sometimes allergies are aggravated, sometimes drugs happen, no one is at fault, but a shitty situation is a shitty situation.





	Didn't Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Medical fact info: part sci-fi mumbo jumbo that makes sense if you read in context, part 'Bam has intimate knowledge of food allergies but did not do actual research cause who the fuck does that' and so: don't take too seriously. Flimsy pretext and all that. Either way, this is the prequel to the series and the start of Obi-Wan's years long drug addiction battle. How fucking trashy. 
> 
> Also, yeah, it's not all that good of a fic. Just getting it out there for background info and shit. Don't hate I already know it's kinda weird, but if you point that out, I will come to your home and personally end you.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Qui-Gon felt like a failure of a master right now. In fact, he’s pretty sure they should just take Obi-Wan away from him. This is  _ not _ how a master is supposed to take care of their padawan. In fact, this probably counts as one of the top things  _ not _ to do with your padawan. Right up there with having sex with them, since generally, most padawans are below the legal age of consent, and also, because his padawan is  _ sixteen _ and a  _ kitten hybrid _ , which means that not only is he below the legal age of consent, he’s not even remotely old enough to be sexual yet, and-

 

Yeah, so, he’s freaking out a little bit. Listen, okay, Feemor was a  _ good boy _ , and the worst that he ever caught Xanatos doing was smoking a blunt with a senior padawan when they were supposed to be in astrophysics. Darn kids.

 

But this? No, he should be banned from having another padawan ever again.

 

“Is… your student… okay?”

 

Sinias Danie was their representative for this negotiation mission on the planet Hidia on the edge of the middle rim, where they were here now to help them move their planet become a more active part of the senate and republic itself. They were a very resourceful people with a high level of technology, otherwise the senate would have never even bothered with them in the first place… and Qui-Gon would not be standing here, wondering if he was the worst master ever.

 

On the other hand, Obi-Wan was having a  _ great _ time. In fact, he was having  _ such _ a great time that Qui-Gon had had to completely shut off his end of their bond to keep his  _ good feelings _ from effecting Qui-Gon himself, like the ultimate form of a contact high.

 

He is a  _ terrible _ master. He hasn’t  _ not _ had a connection with his student since Obi-Wan was  _ seven _ when he’d first met him in the creche. It feels wrong to not feel that thread he’s always had with his young charge, even back when it was just a little tingle in the back of his head. He’d never  _ completely _ cut him off before, but he was honestly terrified of them  _ both _ being… like this, right now.

 

“He…” Qui-Gon looked around the office for a moment before looking back down at the kitten who, instead of sitting on his own chair, like was… normal, for people to do - sitting on their own chair, that is, the kitten had taken one disinterested look at the second chair in front of the desk before crawling right into Qui-Gon’s lap instead.

 

Qui-Gon was a  _ terrible _ master.

 

“Is this room secure? No one listening to us?” Obi-Wan was purring so loud it was vibrating his little chest against Qui-Gon’s, sounding like a little warp core engine, and he didn’t see anything wrong with his actions.

 

To be honestly frank, the child was  _ loaded _ beyond all measure.

 

Sinias frowned. “The room is perfectly secure. Now, is he okay.”

 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath before letting go of the anxiety the way he’d taught his student, but unlike Obi-Wan, who had trouble letting go of anxiety in general, Qui-Gon was having trouble keeping his composure when he honestly wasn’t  _ sure _ if Obi-Wan was okay or not. He was… tense.

 

“My student may have… eaten something he should not have.”

 

The alien looked at them both with wide eyes, the antenna on his ears quivering in worry for them. “Is this, an allergy? Does he need medical attention?”

 

Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan, who was curled up against his chest with a deafening purr. “It’s not an allergy so much as… drugs. He’s high. Can I get a list of all the ingredients in the lunch we shared with you this afternoon? It had to have been something he ate here, they took hold fairly fast.”

 

The man nodded and reached for his pad, looking concerned. “Will he be alright?”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, letting the boy stay as close as he wanted. “He will be fine, depending on what, and how much he’s had. But I would prefer if you kept this as quiet as possible. It’s very likely that your negotiations could fall apart if the Nedulians find out of this incident, claiming that you purposefully drugged us in order to get what you needed from us.”

 

Sinias looked horrified before looking back down at his tablet. “We had a very traditional meal to the capitol city, a meat dish with simple herbs and a bread side, a very simple meal in fact, but if nothing stands out on this list of ingredients then I will speak to the chefs of the government building and tell them someone might have had a possible allergy and would like a list of ingredients.”

 

He handed over the tablet and Qui-Gon who took it with a little frown, looking over the list with a growing concern. “I… do not know many of these herbs, I’ll have to check the holonet.”

 

The concern quickly started to grow. “Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You do not have cats on this world, do you? Felines of any sort? Hybrids?”

 

The man looked at him and the antenna on his ears were standing on end, shocked. “No. Nothing of the sort.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, looking resolved. “I will contact the Jedi Order and request a new representative. No one who has any sort of reaction to catnip.”

 

“Catnip?”

 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath before standing, Obi-Wan lazily clinging to him with no interest in letting go anytime soon. “It is a plant grown on many worlds in the galaxy, the resulting effects on felines being… well, this. Like drugs to them, especially one as young as Obi-Wan who is rather… young.” His breath caught in his throat and for a moment he forgot to let it out again. Okay, yes, maybe there was a reason to panic. “It seems that a great deal of the plants on your world are closely related to the plant in question, but… stronger. Much stronger. In fact, I’m actually going to need to call the Order right now, because I need to consult with a healer who could tell me how to proceed without harm to my padawan.”

 

The man’s words seemed to catch in his throat for a moment before he stood up with a little nod. “Of course, this way, I’ll show you to the communications room.”

 

***

 

The council room was silent while the masters present stared at the holovideo of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, after Qui-Gon had told them what was wrong.

 

The loudest thing in the room was Obi-Wan, still purring like a contented kitten while he burrowed into Qui-Gon’s robes, seeking out the heat of the master’s body.

 

“He seems… content.”

 

Qui-Gon’s lips pulled tight at that. “He’s… loaded, Master Windu.”

 

Mace tilted his head, watching the way that Obi-Wan wrapped himself up in Qui-Gon’s robes. He nodded once, reaching over to type into the monitor on the side of his seat. “You’re right, of course, I’m requesting healer Tersa to come and help figure out how to safely get your padawan off the planet, and we’ll send a formal request to the Hidian delegation, telling them we need you back immediately, and send…” He looked over towards Adi, giving her a considering look, before nodding. “Master Cern is available and in the same system as you, he can be there within two days.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, using one hand to pet at a furred ear as Obi-Wan leaned into the touch happily. “Alright, another issue; we don’t have a way off this planet for a while and I’m unsure how long Obi-Wan can be here without… repercussions. Listen, I’m not actually sure how catnip usage works well enough to know what I should be worried about right now, but I know that no matter what, he’s had a high enough dosage that if it had been any other drug I would call it an overdose. If this were spice, he’d probably be dead.”

 

The door to the council room opened up and Healer Tersa came in, a worried look on her face. She came over to stand behind Mace’s chair, arms crossed. “He doesn’t look to be in any physical stress, Qui-Gon, put a hand to his neck, not his forehead, his neck, tell me how warm he feels, and if you can find any swelling in his scent glands.”

 

Qui-Gon put a hand to his padawan’s neck, feeling around for a moment. “Flushed skin. Not  _ hot _ , but warm, no swelling in his glands. Should I check periodically for that?”

 

Tersa shook her head. “No, if you don’t feel any swelling right now, there most likely won’t be any. If he had swelling it would be the first sign of a bad nip batch, something that could leave traces in the body, or even make him sick. Since there isn’t any swelling, I’m going to assume this is regular catnip and his body will act appropriately towards it. Master Depa says you’re concerned about amount.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded. “He reacted fast and hard. I don’t know what side effects nip has in the first place, much less an overdose.”

 

Tersa nodded. “Fortunately, nip doesn’t leave lasting effects on the body… other than addiction, for a lot of people. I doubt that will be the case, the temple has a very good rehabilitation program. The actual issue is the withdrawal itself. Obi-Wan has a history of seizures, vomiting, migraines, and in one specific case, after getting his tonsils out when he was twelve, aphasia, when coming down from intense medication. He could still be at risk of that while coming down from nip. It’s a risk I don’t want you to take without a doctor to slowly get him out of it. Obi-Wan has too many medical issues to do a full stop.”

 

Qui-Gon could feel a tick in his jaw as he thought that over. “Healer Tersa… we’re over eight days hyperjump from Coruscant.”

 

She nodded, looking just as uneasy as him. “You are.”

 

“Are you asking me to keep my padawan, a… a  _ kitten _ , who’s not even legally an adult by human standards, drugged, for the entire ride home?”

 

Before she could answer, Yoda’s ears perked up. “Come home, you will not. Rehabilitation centers closer there are. Meet you at one, Healer Tersa will.”

 

There was a noise from the other side of the room and Qui-Gon looked over to see Plo Koon typing on his own screen. “The closest rehabilitation center to you, is in Alderaan, three days hyperjump. That’s still a long ways away, but in terms of continued drug usage, it’s miles better than an eight day jump.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, before blinking and looking down in shock when he registered sharp points sinking into his hand. “Did he just bite me?”

 

Obi-Wan started purring again as soon as Qui-Gon pulled his hand away, looking pleased with himself as he nuzzled back into his masters chest. Depa made an amused noise. “I think your hand was in his way.”

 

Yes, because Obi-Wan was running on his most basic instincts right now.

 

Qui-Gon sighed. “I still have no way to get there.”

 

“Many friends your padawan has, surely one of them is close.”

 

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at Yoda before getting it. “Oh, yes, there are people I can call for assistance. I’ll call back if that doesn’t work.”

 

***

 

“I’ve never been greeted in quite this manner before.”

 

That was Bail Organa, the fifteen year old son of the viceroy of Alderaan, betrothed to the princess of Alderaan, sitting on the floor of his personal ship while Obi-Wan tried his best to curl up into his friends chest, purring like a small engine as he rubbed his scent into Bail’s clothes.

 

If Bail had any hybrid friends, they would be  _ horrified _ at how blatantly Obi-Wan was claiming his friend right now. It was rather improper.

 

But, he  _ was _ just a kitten. Anything improper about the gesture was sort of canceled out by the fact that he was an innocent little kitten who just wanted to love and cuddle everyone he held dear.

 

It was, of course, disapproved of by the council, but none of them could convince Qui-Gon to ask Obi-Wan to change his ways, because the original purpose of the no-attachment rule was to keep Jedi from putting their loved ones above the Order.

 

Which is both the dumbest thing Qui-Gon has ever heard in his life -he may or may not have a few terrible attachments himself that he refused to get rid of- and also, something that Obi-Wan would most likely never have to deal with, because he followed the code far more strictly than Qui-Gon ever did.

 

Qui-Gon loved his padawan, but he was no fun sometimes.

 

He cocked his head to the side, stepping forward again as the ramp started to shut behind them, watching the way Bail looked blissed out and pleased at the way Obi-Wan nuzzled into him. It was sweet.

 

“Master Jinn?” Bail’s voice was small, a little nervous as Obi-Wan burrowed into his neck.

 

Qui-Gon hummed. “Yes, Bail?”

 

Bail gave a light little sigh, letting the kitten leach his scent through his neck. Bail was a human, but any hybrid, and most aliens who saw them, would be raising their eyebrows at the way the two of them were going to smell soon. “He’s so… catnip is one helluva drug, huh?”

 

“Yes, Bail, it really is. Has he pushed you down completely, or can you stand?”

 

Bail tried once to sit up, and after a dangerous sounding growl coming from Obi-Wan’s chest, laid back down again. “I think I’m stuck. Will he bite me if I get up?”

 

“If he doesn’t want you to get up he may, but not maliciously. More like a reprimand than anything.” Qui-Gon assured the amused looking teenager. He seemed to be warring between proprietary, and letting Obi-Wan scent him properly. Qui-Gon understood, it was a hard decision to make when faced with a needy hybrid. He reached down a hand to the teen questioningly. “Want to risk it?”

 

Bail looked at the hand for a second before sighing and taking it in his own, letting the man pull him up off the ground of the ship. Obi-Wan went with him easily enough, standing from his chest with a languid sigh of displeasure, but not before making his upset known with a nip to the younger teen’s collarbone, making Bail laugh at him before he sauntered off. They didn’t know where he was going, but it wasn’t a very large ship, and there weren’t too many places to hide. Bail just shook his head in amusement at the teen and lead Qui-Gon off to the bridge to talk to the captain.

 

***

 

Obi-Wan woke up from a dead sleep with his heart racing, tears already streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath, distressed all over and unsure why. Before he could figure out what was going on, Qui-Gon was there, running a hand up and down his back, and as much as Obi-Wan wished it would soothe him, his heart was still pounding and he felt like all his muscles were on fire. Everything hurt.

 

“I know, Obi, I know, you don't feel good, just breathe, just try for me please. It's okay, just like that.” Qui-Gon held something in front of his face, and it took Obi-Wan a second to realize what it was. A cookie. It smelled so intensely of catnip that Obi-Wan wanted to cry a little. 

 

“I don't want to be high again.”

 

Qui-Gon looked like he  _ might _ cry. “I know, my sweet, I know you don't want it, that's why we left that planet, but until we get to Alderaan, you need to… you need the nip, it's the only thing that will make the pain stop, and you have too high of a health risk to quit this fast, please Obi, don't argue this, you could get  _ very sick _ if you don't take it.”

 

Obi-Wan wanted to argue, he was still hitching in little jerks, body already starting to spasm in places, and if he had to stand up, he knew he'd fall. He was literally in so much pain he didn't know what to do with himself. 

 

He took the cookie, trying to hold back the nausea as he nibbled at it, slowly getting it down as they sat there, Qui-Gon wrapping his small padawan up in his arms as they sat, Obi-Wan slowly calming down from the scare of it all, and turning into another foggy daze. 

 

He really hated this. He's never touching nip again when this whole ordeal is over. 

 

The next morning of the three day flight to Alderaan, Obi-Wan was found in Bail’s room while the teenager was still asleep in bed, curled up next to him while purring so hard his whole chest vibrated.

 

Bail was his friend. He was one of his few friends who Obi-Wan could spend time with outside of professional areas that didn't grow up in the crèche with him. That was pretty impressive itself. 

 

Qui-Gon had no idea how Obi-Wan had gotten in there without waking the human up. He sighed and went to the cockpit to speak with the captain again.

 

***

 

By the time they got to Alderaan, Obi-Wan was starting to get annoyed with being constantly fuzzy and soft all over, even while high off his mind.

 

The healers were way too nice to him, strapping a slim monitor to his wrist as he purred at them from his place tucked into Qui-Gon’s side.

 

“The monitor will keep track of the nip in his bloodstream, and give gradually lowering doses as time goes by until he doesn’t need anymore at all.”

 

Qui-Gon looked at the tracking device, unsure about how that all really worked. “And he’ll be… fine after that?”

 

The rehab program healer gave a little nod. “Well, nip is a generally non-narcotic drug, so he shouldn’t have any addiction issues, and he’ll need to stay monitored the entire time he has the monitor on, to make sure he doesn’t have any adverse effects, but he should be fine in a few weeks.”

 

Qui-Gon wasn’t affiliated with the unifying force, he had no natural ability at precognition, but he had a bad feeling it wasn’t so simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewildtumblr.com
> 
> I don't abandon fics or series I swear to god the next person who asks me if I'm going to update a story (especially if they don't even say if they liked it or not) is getting my boot up their ass.


End file.
